


12; firsts

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -could you do one where George bottoms with Alex for the first time?





	12; firsts

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr uwu
> 
> i’ve said it b4 and i’ll say it again fellas: you will literally have to pry bottom george from my cold dead hands and imallexx officially said top rights for twinks
> 
> btw, i’ve started a texts-only work on my wattpad (@bimallexx) so if u liked my last text fic of part 8.5 from my george nd al works , then u should go check it out xoxo (it’s a fake dating au uwu)

“I’m...Alex, I can’t lie. I’m _nervous_.” George admits sheepishly. He’s not afraid of switching it up or regretting ever agreeing to it, – it was _his_ idea, after all – but it’s hard not to overthink things like this. It’s hard not to think of him possibly making a fucking fool of himself.

“What’ve you got t’be nervous about?” Alex furrows his eyebrows at him and pauses where he’s taking his sweatpants off at the end of the bed.

“I dunno, like–What if I’m really shit at it?” George ponders with a sigh, leaning back into the ridiculously soft pillows of Alex’s bed. He’s surprised Alex hasn’t scolded him yet for not drying his hair fully before even going near the pillows. “What if you think, ‘ _Oh, wait a second, George isn’t actually the shagmaster I think he is_?’”

Alex laughs and scrunches his nose up at him. “Trust me, George, I don’t think of you as a shagmaster or anythin’. No offence.” He waves at George and kneels on the end of the bed, fumbling for the lube bottle and muttering about how he hates transparent bottles against white sheets.

“Oi, I do take offence to that, _actually_.” He huffs at the younger man. “Anyway, y’know what I mean. I don’t do… _this_. Like, ever.”

“Y’don’t get fucked up the arse all the time?” Alex says, voice pitched in mock-questioning. “I thought YouTube did that on a regular basis.”

“Oh, fuck off.” George kicks him in the knee and grins when Alex yelps as his balance is misaligned. “Just because _you’re_ earning the same as Elon Musk a month, doesn’t mean you can make fun of my unfair copyright strikes.”

Alex only rolls his eyes at that and clicks opens the lube, looking as casual as somebody possibly can whilst almost fully-naked and handling a bottle of Durex. George knows he’s being more talkative than usual, and he blames it entirely on nerves. He doesn’t _need_ to be nervous; he knows this, and it’s only what they’ve always done. Except it’s just...reversed. 

“Can you maybe get your boxers off now?” Alex points out, and gestures to George’s lower-half. “If you’re still up for it.”

“Of course I am. Don’t doubt me, buster.” George snaps and wriggles out of his underwear before settling back into the plush bedding. How does Alex do this when he’s the one getting fucked? What does he do with his hands? Christ, George can’t even remember what he himself does in the opposite position, let alone what _Alex_ does in his.

Alex makes a noise of agreement and moves between George’s knees, gently nudging one leg farther apart. George can’t do anything to stop the blush from building on his cheeks, even if he doesn’t actually have anything to be embarrassed about.

“I’m gonna start with one, yeah?” Alex says, suddenly serious. A hand is soothingly rubbing circles onto George’s thigh, and it brings more comfort than he expected it would. 

“Well, _yeah_. It’s basic numbers, Alex.” George replies snarkily. He can back chat all he likes, but they both know there’s no way he could disguise the deep breath he takes when a cold, lube-coated finger skirts around his rim. “Y’know – one, two, three.”

“Four, five?” Alex smirks.

“Don’t push it.” George says and throws an arm over his face when the finger pushes in suddenly. It’s not too bad, honestly, just a little unfamiliar. He doesn’t know why Alex bitches about it sometimes, if this is all it is.

“You alright?” Alex asks, concern toning his voice and the hand on his thigh back to rubbing soothing circles.

George nods and sighs from beneath his arm. Alex breathes a small laugh and nudges away his arm with his nose to kiss George. “You’re too tense,” He murmurs against his lips. “It’s not gonna be any fun if you’re just sat there and not relaxin’.”

“ _How_ can I relax? How d’you relax literally ever when doin’ this?” George groans. He doesn’t understand how he’s supposed to relax when he basically already is as best he can.

“I can’t believe you’ve never actually put anything inside y’self before. Just–“ Alex pushes the finger a little deeper. It still feels strange, until he curls his finger inwards and George is gasping for air that his lungs have all too much of. “Just let me take care of you, George.”

George grits his teeth and nods, letting the shudder that threatens to run down his spine take its course when Alex’s brushes against the same spot. “Is that–?”

Alex hums and pushes his thumb deep into George’s thigh. “Yeah. Does it feel good?”

George exhales and nods again. “Yeah, it–Christ, it feels pretty fuckin’ good, t’be honest.” 

Alex gives a light laugh and repeats the motion a couple more times, and George’s can’t even find the strength to feel embarrassed by how easily he’s affected by it. A second finger prods at his entrance, just as cold as the first, and George almost misses it until it’s inside him up to the knuckle. 

“You’re, er...You’re doin’ better than I thought you would.” Alex coughs. His unoccupied hand has wandered from George’s thigh to his hip, where it dips close to his abdomen. “I thought you were gonna moan about it the whole time.”

“And I thought you were gonna fuck me, but I guess we’re both wrong.” George manages to say when both fingers are inside him fully, curling up into him and causing another sharp gasp to leave his lips. His thighs tighten and he finds himself arching his back to gain more leverage against Alex’s fingers.

“I’m _going to_.” Alex emphasises with another thrust of his fingers. “One more and you should be good, yeah?”

George makes a noise and tries to ignore the way his hips are squirming beneath Alex’s hand. “Yeah, yeah okay, whatever. Just–hurry it up, will you?”

Alex chuckles under his breath, moving his hand to George’s cock and laughing again once George throws his arm back over his eyes with a groan. He’s tempted to smack the other man for laughing at him.

A third finger joins the other two at a much quicker pace than before. George bites his lip and concentrates on the way Alex is copying his little huffs for breath whenever his fingers curl and push deeper inside him. He can only imagine the way the other man is feeling; is Alex nervous too? He sighs and slips the arm down his face so his hand is covering it instead.

“You look–” Alex swallows and thumbs a vein on George’s dick. Through the gaps of his fingers, the older man of the two can see the way Alex looks a little dazed when George hides a whine behind bitten lips. “You look incredible, d’you know that?”

“Cheers, I know I do.” George croaks. “Told you I look absolutely fuckable when it came down to it.”

“Yup, you definitely did.” Alex huffs and moves out a leg a little wider, shuffling into the open space it leaves. His fingers are pulled out all of a sudden and George swears quietly when he’s left feeling empty. “You feel ready. Can I…?”

“Please,” George gasps. “Just–For fuck’s sake, just shag me already, would you?” If he learns anything from this, it’s that it’s easier if he controls what goes where, since Alex likes to waste time when he’s perfectly prepared to move on.

Alex seems to roll his eyes at that and paws for the lube lost in the bed sheets again. George can admit he’s never been one for patience in times like these. “Lemme know if it’s too much, alright?” Alex murmurs before he catches George’s lips, the dull click of a lid echoing in his ears and the faint bite of teeth against his lip dizzying his senses as Alex slowly presses himself in. 

As it turns out, fingers are a lot different from an actual dick. Who would’ve thought? It’s not painful – Alex had made sure of it, and he’s definitely the expert about preparation between the two – but there’s a certain stretch and ache that leaves George gasping against Alex’s lips.

“You okay?” Alex whispers.

George nods in reply and happily accepts the hand beneath his thigh to lift his leg, letting Alex maneuver his posture until there’s less of an ache and more of a feeling that leaves his chest a bit wheezy. It feels like too long when Alex finally bottoms out inside him; it’s like he’s been waiting for an eternity that’s somehow over in seconds.

“I dunno why y’don’t just become one of those cam people,” Alex jokes through a gasp. “The ones that just sit on a bed all day ‘nd people just throw money at ‘em. Certainly better than any money YouTube has given you, and you’ve got the face for it.” Alex muses as he rests George’s leg onto his waist and traces a finger down his jaw, propping himself up on his other hand.

George is tempted to say that now isn’t the time to talk about a potential career change. “Whatever you say, but can you just–” He huffs a whine and digs his heel into the small of Alex’s back. As much as he likes hearing all the clever quips Alex has to say, he’d rather just get down to business. “I’m ready, alright? So c’mon ‘nd–”

Alex doesn’t hesitate to start slowly then, his face the epitome of smug when George lets out a strangled keen into the air. But before long, George can’t help but throw his head back and cover his heated face with an arm yet again. When Alex thrusts against the spot inside him, it makes him feel like he could burn from the inside out if he let himself. George doesn’t know why he’s never done this before; he should’ve definitely brought it up sooner, even if Alex is embarrassingly cooing at him and kissing wherever he can reach his red cheeks.

“Alex,” George gasps from behind his wrist and starts pushing back against the thrusts. “ _Jesus_ , Alex, I never knew you could be the shagmaster between us.”

Alex snorts against his cheek. “Don’t make me laugh while I’m fuckin’ you.” He says simply, quickening his hips when George groans and digs his fingernails into Alex’s thigh, encouraging him to fuck him deeper.

“I can’t just turn off my amazin’ jokes, Alex.” George mutters as best he can through his breathy gasps. He can feel himself getting close, like an impending wave about to crash over him, and if Alex doesn’t keep fucking into him like that then George thinks he could quite literally die. No exaggeration, he thinks he actually would.

“Yeah, but I know that I can turn you _on_.” Alex giggles and melts it into moan hidden inside bitten lips. There are telltale signs that he’s close too; lip-biting, the way his fingers keep flexing on George’s waist, muffled tinny sounds that echo in the back of his throat. It all makes George feel a little closer to the edge himself, and Alex’s hand grasping his cock and clumsily pumping only draws him closer.

“George, ‘m gonna cum,” Alex gasps into his neck. “ _George_ , fuck, I–” Alex pants and cuts himself off with a sharp cry, tensing above George and pressing his fingernails a little too hard into his skin, leaving a dull ache that’s soon overshadowed by George’s own climax and a shaky groan leaves his lips.

“You sound so whiny when you nut, Al.” George huffs as he catches his breathe, grimacing with a disgusted noise when Alex pulls out and wipes his hand on his thigh. “Can you not wipe that on me?”

“It’s yours anyway, so shut up.” Alex rolls his eyes and reaches for the tissues on the bedside table. “How was it?”

“Hmm…” George pretends to think, sinking back into the pillows and sighing, happily letting Alex clean him up. “Seven out of ten. Next time, try not to make bad jokes.”

“Next time?” Alex grins and raises his eyebrows in a way that he knows George hates. “Who said I was ever up for a ‘next time’?”

“Your dick did, so shut up ‘nd cuddle with me.” George grunts at the other man and opens his arms expectantly, receiving a pair of boxers being thrown at him in return. “Then we can shower.”

“Didn’t know that the big George Memeulous liked to _cuddle_.” Alex says in mock-disbelief. George only tugs on the boxers and mumbles about how Alex already knew about that, but lets Alex kiss him breathless anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> okay after this fic, i hope yall don’t mind if i take a mini break off requests to start writing some things i’ve been meaning to for far too long 
> 
> i’m always takin requests, but the ones i have might be posted a lil later than they would normally be bc im writing things for myself for a short but, love u xx


End file.
